Knockin' on Heaven's Door
by Okami No Haka
Summary: Yaaay! My first fic! Aaaannnywaaaays...Ryou's tired of Bakura and his beatings, but he can't do anything about it...until a last chance for freedom arrives in a thought..


ONH: Heyyy lookie! It be my first story-thingy! Makiael: Very perceptive of you... ONH: Hush you, your just jealous cuz you can't write at allll. Makiael: I don't care cuz I don't want to. Anyways, stop taking up space with your nonsense. Just get to the stories. ONH: Yeah...I'm jus in the background...whatever...read, I command you.  
  
/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\  
  
Knockin' On Heaven's Door  
  
Silently, I make my way over to the bathroom to survey the damage done. Not as bad as I expected. I say aloud. It's harder for my Yami to understand my words if they're spoken I sigh and slump against the bathroom wall. Bakura had let me off easy this time and only my left eye was swelling, although I felt, without touching, a large bump on my head where I landed when he had thrown me into the bedpost. I look up at the ceiling, once again reminding myself its nothing major, but sigh anyways. Memories of when I was small, when I was free of this unridable burden I now carry on my shoulders, slowly sift through my mind. My desire to return to that living is so strong that they sometimes seem real and, unconsciously, I reach my arms out as if to catch them, only to be snapped back into the horrid life fate had bestowed upon me, by my tormentors harsh words. An idea forms in my mind. It shows my weakness, but I don't care anymore. All that begins to run through my head is my plan and thoughts of pure freedom, away from this undoable curse that resides inside the Millenium Ring, and the wonder of how revenge will taste. I run now, fast through the empty house, nearer and nearer to the item that contains my door to peace. Frantic in my actions, I shift through drawers of forgotten articles. My energy angers the darkness inside me and he threatens to take control. I refuse, his anger grows. It doesn't concern me know, since I have found my weapon of retaliation. It's the only way I know of destroying him, even if the cost is my own life. For my darker side cannot exist if he does not have a host to live in and control. Without me, he'll be banished back into the Shadow Realm, back into a world of eternal darkness, where in my hopes he will stay for eternity or at least a few millenia. Bakura exits the ring in a flurry of rage and backhands a blow to my jaw. Stumbling backwards, I welcome the pain, and a grin appears upon my face. When I look up at him my pleasure grows, his face reflects confusion then twists into an evil grin. "So, the little baka's finally lost it."his smirk widens, "I always knew that you were a weakling. 'Sooner or later', I said to myself, 'he'll go insane and then he'll be all yours. And you know what little baka? I was right, your all mine to control now!"he hisses as he reached out to grab me by my hair. "Hold it!" I say and I feel my smile widen as his chocolate eyes, mirror copies of my own, fill with hatred on my words of protest. He reaches forward faster but I hold up the gun and he stops. "Stop...or do want your demise to come faster?" I ask, hearing a maniacal tone creep into my voice. "It's all over...for you a-and for me...bu-but to get rid of you..." my voice breaks into hysterical laughter as I finish, "It doesn't really matter!!! Just as long as I get rid of you!!!" Bakura backs away as his eyes widen then narrow and he scoffs, "You wouldn't, no, your too weak, too scared." Again he reaches for me. "Y-you...it was all your fault! You drove me here! Made my life miserable, made it living hell!"Bakura stoppes again, eyes flashing impatience, "An- and now...now it's my turn...my turn for revenge! Did you think it was funny! Funny when you beat me! Rammed my head into walls and spilled my blood onto the floor! You bastard! You liked it! You liked washing your hands in my blood! You revelled in my pain! Bu-but now...now the 'Almighty Spirit of the Ring' will fall! Fall at the hands of a mortal!!!"I scream hysterically. I bring the gun into position. I can't believe how easy this is! He's not trying to stop me or anything! He doesn't believe me! I'll show him! I'll prove to him I'm not so weak! My pleasure grows as I put the gun up to my face. The pistiols shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound...BANG!!! It flows neatly down my face...So much blood for such a tiny little wound... I muse while I hold my hand out to catch some as it falls. Looking up, I see him stare at me, disbelief and horror writen neatly, plainly across the face I unwillingly share. Cackling with my last breaths I say "Now...now see!!! How we-weak am I now!!! I...I, Ryou Bakura...the real Ryou Bakura, a simple mortal have des- destroy...ed yo-you!!!" Slowly, I crumple to the floor. I still smile as my world begins to fade, as the pain of my self-affliction fades. Darkness descends upon me. I am afraid yet I welcome it. All pain has ceased. My life is gone, I'm knockin' on heavens door, it opens, and I'm covered in a wonderful light and welcomed into a world of bliss. My shattered life is over, and I am happy.  
  
/~\/~\/~\/~\/~\  
  
Whhheeeee! And so ends my first story-thing...Hope you like! R&R pweeez! 


End file.
